Follow Your Heart
Follow Your Heart is the 24th episode of Total Bellas. It aired on July 29, 2018. This was the last episode of season 3. Summary Bryan makes his in-ring return at WrestleMania 34; Brie plays supporter for both her husband and sister, and Nicole comes to a decision about her relationship with John. Recap Nikki Bella has been breaking up with John Cena for the entire third season of E!’s Total Bellas. Even when they got back together, she was in the process of leaving him, transitioning to a life where she can follow whatever ambition or path she sets for herself. Their reconciliation was more a last grasp at a straw she had realized, on some level, she no longer wanted; her wedding prep was less a march toward the aisle than a hurtle toward a brick wall, and each sacrifice she was asked to make was another straw weighing down the metaphorical camel’s back. And on the Season 3 finale, she finally makes the decision she’s been lurching toward all year long: She ends their relationship. But anybody looking for the tear-soaked drama of their first split will be disappointed. The final choice happens offscreen, and not only is the episode largely split into “before” and “after,” the first half finds its focus not on Nikki but on Daniel Bryan. The Beard’s grueling road back to the ring concludes at WrestleMania 34, where he has his first match back and gets choked up over a photo of his daughter, Birdie, watching him wrestle. He and Brie Bella can finally breathe a sigh of relief now that their trials have come to an end, and he is able to once again pursue his dreams and do what he loves. For the most part, Nikki isn’t even onscreen during this bit, save for a giddy tour of WrestleMania Axxess and a brief visit to the wedding venue. It’s only when Brie and Bryan are out to dinner for their anniversary that the phone calls start, and we hear that the wedding might be off again. We don’t know what the inciting incident was, or even if there is one, but we don’t really have to: Nikki has been slowly arriving at this decision for a long time. She sacrificed her own desires to be with Cena and, by her own admission, never really told him how heavily the choice to do so weighed on her. They split and she tasted a life that was her own, only to sacrifice that to go back to him. She simply can’t give up anything else anymore, and Cena’s request that she give him a final decision within a few days is more pressure than she’s willing to allow. It’s no accident that Cena has been shrinking from view for all 10 episodes of the season, and it’s no accident that we don’t see him here. He began the season as a constant, then started slowly appearing less and less as he and Nikki grew apart. In the penultimate episode, he was just a voice on the phone; in the finale, he only appears briefly in the beginning, and then he’s gone. He is out of sight and almost out of the picture, so literally distant from Nikki that everything he says reaches us thirdhand, and we don’t even see her break it off with him. It feels right, somehow. A season that began about them ends with her, sharing a glass of wine on the beach with Brie, both having put an arduous journey behind them and ready to start fresh. And there’s no better way to do that, of course, than spend some time with your girls. Image gallery 001_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.00085--42be75f52ee5120019328766f183be18.jpg 002_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.00160--f7e64bfa50dd3ab33b1666ff5cb01b7a.jpg 003_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.00170--c5dd45fe97b3c202e8cf9c9a9f8fa2e9.jpg 004_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.00182--4d04b685ce9e5229d2362083330e718c.jpg 005_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.00196--d67ee98ccb1e1ee994d62b918c71ced7.jpg 006_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.00244--b9bea0ebaeea7e340bbc8f48f7e5e280.jpg 007_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.00248--23d3db706d7baf54e903bb7e51dda7f9.jpg 008_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.00267--dc4d0d71e29ea7d1aa73b0446fe72de6.jpg 009_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.00323--3f9958072cd1812b56f103b88a046ee9.jpg 010_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.00325--c31ded6f50ced309169e3029b6c24920.jpg 011_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.00408--e05b417a09771a3dc4e9c35db93ca5a5.jpg 012_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.00406--3cbaecd01ac49d874b110ecd6aafb625.jpg 013_tb310_bellas_norleans--7a935e8d6a64d3e2f5db14876450343b.jpg 014_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.00536--130ef92b1b7c841e4a23ea3dd07348ff.jpg 015_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.00556--f82f017bca2fedd73ab8ed4308c06ac1.jpg 016_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.00631--1f366cfb3d0481fc7225bdca984c705d.jpg 017_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.00667--02c53f609bf473217f4ff4fa7e8d4962.jpg 018_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.00751--22a8a1a22d4e0a23f8700f21b4fdcba8.jpg 019_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.00753--99b752d09ca1eeb0d005994493946ac4.jpg 020_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.00755--e1fc9132404c30b0c99d338c170e3724.jpg 021_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.00759--4737f9ffa78d858d7697a593e63593d7.jpg 022_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.00954--7c6e404232d497ca4b700b9202575c8f.jpg 023_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.00963--101b2ecdd0c249c24a44393cbb4304bf.jpg 024_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.00981--6e334b0965589bb0aab870fd5ff7f2f2.jpg 025_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.01040--d5cd84dc6ccb18b169dee5f8c5a4a4b8.jpg 026_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.01069--7038cd4af2226c5436c1995a0f5990f2.jpg 027_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.01113--1ee93d2b7c30ccf4390fd2a641247432.jpg 028_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.01108--34ffbd030389b8fe8777284241eb7e28.jpg 029_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.01131--ae8feff5202be642384b1507faa47c0e.jpg 030_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.01179--84cbdf0abac141dfa5377fe472ee63d0.jpg 031_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.01198--c98fd822f859229f7cba8573dae1c58e.jpg 032_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.01214--5753734a466520fa53482867e59e7e1c.jpg 033_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.01249--2492d421a1e57a716ad7a19bab42d10c.jpg 034_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.01299--dda291f0fb80149b23a75be8a2f41a3a.jpg 035_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.01312--a55e2e4faa90039174e43566442ec29f.jpg 036_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.01331--f7f394b83f231e6ff86ce09a730d30c1.jpg 037_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.01348--1e1ae45c573fc6e15e8a2e7f026b796e.jpg 038_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.01351--9b9cb7c54a86ee9ae4cf779e0d59ed25.jpg 039_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.01398--991782a0c241cf2b98ef394dff828936.jpg 040_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.01463--3077740ec63a55e38215b3b0ff6b73fc.jpg 041_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.01473--a15d09a3e149f509f7a566a4425ff63c.jpg 042_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.01498--f5eab930b3f6770d9be4502a921f1d08.jpg 043_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.01531--273d01f680ab788577449543e0e7c4fc.jpg 044_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.01745--3fd5e7f1b0e4b95a0b118c0903456c22.jpg 045_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.01711--8652440c952dd6543558d3881e6de041.jpg 046_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.01718--963bc9a159448ba6c83d5dd0367a5c37.jpg 047_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.01892--ec1fd03f713721c68df328defdc13c55.jpg 048_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.01895--b7f2284574e65aa7301aa843c94a5a25.jpg 049_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.01922--b7058ddea9b04d10a62d37edc5eb394f.jpg 050_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.01956--ff3fb13ecb867a075dc92d764c754e7b.jpg 051_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.01992--306596ae3b513a6a270217cd7c8bc38c.jpg 052_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.01995--4ba3925c1d87053558765d9870f47902.jpg 053_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.02000--dd65270199b3bb2dedd599b666afbc5f.jpg 054_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.02026--118f634bd7235cfb4532d42fc985acbd.jpg 055_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.02063--7bd84f723c940b6d2486d0c56c8b5773.jpg 056_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.02107--2245ec75470fb2b5f1108b4bf0b56338.jpg 057_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.02131--cd794a00a72f484b30b60aa1a759261c.jpg 058_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.02142--a94913ddcfba1e7d878f3099eb735a3c.jpg 059_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.02188--312200fa3a63d5890710883bb605882c.jpg 060_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.02219--5134fcd4e6e40381251828106e736f87.jpg 061_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.02284--0e007d2b4a76fd26a5a3db6f75420766.jpg 062_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.02307--79b8ba5324e28a1ae9d9429c90cc408d.jpg 063_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.02382--a6c6d2b4686f6216185968ad48665018.jpg 064_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.02356--e6b3aeeb4cc774f94e6c0d2242d83ea5.jpg 065_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.02361--85d9fbd8fcbc10ff4e5271d4bccba59e.jpg 066_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.02496--97a1b91ce4e09b8593aa76a01ee497ca.jpg 067_tb310_fullshow_ipv_rev.02569--f586a66b1d4f39ed19cd6bbf93a4fc71.jpg Category:2018 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Bellas episodes Category:Total Bellas (Season 3) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella